


Fake It

by 2sleepy



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Family Loss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rivalry, Sexual Tension, Smut, Violence, i dont know what to tag this it's just something i thought up, probably messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2sleepy/pseuds/2sleepy
Summary: You get promoted to detective and you're way too good at your job, which doesn't sit well with Flip Zimmerman, head detective.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

“Thank you, Chief Bridges. You won’t regret this.” Your voice shakes with nervousness. The Chief either didn’t notice or didn’t point it out which you felt grateful for. 

“I better not regret it, rookie. We don’t just place recruits with our head detectives this quickly. You’ve shown promise and we could use your quick wit. Make me proud or everyone will forget Detective Y/N even worked here. Got that?” He sounded stern with a hint of remorse in him for being so. You nod and step out of his office and go to find your new desk. 

You had been there a little over three weeks working whatever they threw at you. You recently solved a cold case they had been sitting on for years entirely by chance or so they thought. This made the Chief put you with his best detectives assuming they could benefit from your help. You didn’t intend to be a cop when you were younger, in fact, you despised most cops. They’re disgusting, to say the least. Especially in these times, you’d always prided yourself on helping people and giving love no matter who they were or what they looked like. Cops were mostly prejudiced and it irritated you to no end. You find your desk and sit down feeling fantastic. You kick your feet up and watch the rest of the detectives either work or fuck off. 

Jimmy is the partner of the head detective, you knew him and spoke with him often, he was super sweet to you all the time. Ron, also a sweetheart and was right under the head detective after they had a big case a year prior. Something dangerous involving the KKK. The head detective, Flip Zimmerman, was a man like you’d never seen. He was serious and hard on the outside. He showed hardly any emotions. You were definitely attracted to him. He didn’t show interest in relationships or hook-ups and if he did— it wasn’t publically. Since the day you started at the CSPD you’d wanted to get close to him. You heard everything about the big case. How he had a gun in his face and had to outright deny he’s Jewish. His faith didn’t phase you, you enjoyed diverse people but you were scared he’d brush you off and prevent you from doing your job.

“So they’re putting rookies in with the detectives again? Ron, you started something.” Jimmy jokes as he walks by you, giving you a cheerful high-five.

“Nice to have you, Y/N.” Ron gestures from next to Flip, who glares at you before getting up. He strides over to you and sits on your desk getting nearly in your face. 

“Don’t get in my way, rookie. I’ve heard about you and how we need you here. I’m going to let you know we are doing just fine without a wannabe fucking up our good thing. You earn your place like everyone else in this room,” Your eyes are glued to his and you notice how pretty they are. His eyes appeared to be brown but were mostly dark green. You wonder if anyone has ever told him how nice they are. “Just because you accidentally solved a case doesn’t mean shit.” You can feel his aggression, he loved his job most days and he didn’t want to lose his place to some newbie. You didn’t care to take it either, but he was offering you a challenge and _boy_ _—_ were you ready to take it. 

“Are you challenging me, Zimmerman?” You smirk as he sits back, laughing. He didn’t take you seriously and he’d regret it. 

“No, darling, you’re challenging me.” His voice dropped an octave, how was that even possible? You shivered as he walked away. The eyes of the entire station were on you. _Darling_ , you linger on it and the way it made your heart flutter. You knew you’d have to snap out of this shitty trance he had you in no matter how attracted to him you were. You had no plans of getting promoted and if you ever did you’d deny it, you couldn’t do that to him. This whole challenge of showing him up though, you were down. As soon as you got a case you were going to wipe the floor with his ass. You always did have a competitive side. Even as a kid you would take any challenge you were offered. Granted, you could be a big sore loser this did not change your state of mind even a little. You hoped you got put on a case with Flip directly. Just to show him not to fuck with you. You took cases seriously of course, but you also didn’t want to be doubted when it came to your job. You graduated with a degree in psychology which was a benefit in your field. Being torn down with obvious advantages under your belt was not how you were about to spend your days as a detective. Especially if you were getting torn down by a man— a man you could be getting in your bed rather than fighting with. 

“He’s all bark and no bite, Y/N. He’s good at what he does though. I’ve certainly never seen anyone stay as composed as him with a gun in his face. He’s soft when you get to know him. He’d put his neck on the line for anyone that needed it which is something I’ve heard you’re very prone to doing.” Ron pulled a chair next to you as you both watch his friends play fake basketball with paper balls and a small bin.

“Bad habit, I guess. Raised right is all I can say.” You mumble, pulling your legs off your desk. 

“Sounds like something I’ve said. Look, he’s going to give you a hard time considering people have made him think you’ll get promoted quickly. Don’t let him scare you too bad. He doesn’t mean anything. He’s a good man.” You crumble inside at Ron’s words. Flip is soft and kind? You definitely couldn’t take anything from him. “I knew him a few weeks before he was opening up to me, so—“

“I’ll keep all this in mind, thank you.” You hug him before he got up and joined his friends. You wanted to get close to Flip, but you had to pretend you hate him first. Maybe you’d tell him how you actually solved that cold case one day. 

* * *

  
  


“Alright. There are some rumors about local trafficking,” Bridges and Trapp had you and the boys listening to a briefing about suspected drugs being trafficked across the city. Man is seen with suspicious persons who’d already been arrested for a similar offense. You all had a location and orders to stake it out immediately. It’s been a few days since you got added to the team and this was your first case with Flip. He drove with Ron riding shotgun. You and Jimmy sat in the back. You agreed to be bait should they need it. Flip assured they wouldn’t though. He didn’t even want you to go. 

“So we just wait?” You ask after Flip parks and Ron readies his camera. 

“Yeah. Intel first. After we get intel we plan how to take these guys down.” Jimmy explains to you. 

“Gotcha.” Flip chuckles at you. “Can I help you?” You ask him, your tone defensive.

“Typical rookie.” Yeah, he hurt your feelings but you were determined not to let him know it. You wanted to be on his good side more than anything. You lean over his seat and get in his face as he had you. 

“You were here once before too, Zimmerman. Best you stop the cocky shit before I intentionally show you up.” You try to be threatening but his eyes flick from your own to your lips and you had to sit back before you turned red. He shut you down with just his eyes and now you had no idea how you’d keep this facade up. 

“Shut up we have movement,” Ron warns. You watch across the way to the side of a mini-market. A small pickup truck and your person of interest with a group of men seemingly exchanging money and small boxes. 

“We’ll have to bust them in person. There’s no way we can just go and arrest them.” Jimmy suggests sending you which Flip automatically says no to. 

“We’ll take the photos to Trapp and go from there. She’ll come back for witness accounts later.” Flip says and starts the car to drive off, leaving whatever just happened behind. 

And you did. You found yourself driving back in Flip’s truck by yourself to speak to locals and frequenters to see if anyone heard anything. His truck smelled like cigarettes and the faintest hint of cologne. Old Spice. You knew the smell because your father always used it. You didn’t know why he sent you in his truck, but you didn’t complain. You pulled in and the men hadn’t even left or they came back. You step out of the truck and make your way to the door of the market. You stop in your tracks as you’re whistled at. 

“Hey baby, come here.” One of the men calls you. Typical. You take a deep breath and going entirely against orders you prepare to use your body as an advantage. You hide your badge and turn to them.

“Me? Surely you don’t mean me.” You coo and walk toward them. 

“Yeah baby, you want what we got? Anything you can think of.” _They’re offering drugs to a stranger? A weird tactic,_ you think. 

“What do you have?” You lean against the wall near them and allow one of the men to even put his hands on you. You felt sick, but if you could pull them in hours after being given the case Flip would be livid which is more than you could ask for. 

“Don’t tell anyone. Not legal shit, but it’s good. Make you feel good.” Your suspected person of interest showed you the contents of the box and there had to be hundreds of dollars worth of contraband in there. 

“You’re enticing, I’ll give you boys that.” You say as sweetly as possible. One man had his arms around you and before they even knew it you’d pulled out handcuffs and snapped them on his wrists. “I’ll have to decline though.” You push the man to the side and the rest of the men just give in before you even have to pull your gun. 

“Motherfuck. Bitches are always too good to be true, god damn it.” One of them spits at your feet. You just smile and call for backup to get the rest of the men in cars and the drugs in custody. 

When you got back to the station everyone was cheering except Flip, as expected. He glared at you. You took the time to get congrats and praise from Bridges. 

“First real case and you pull in loads of evidence and suspects within twelve hours. You’re an asset.” Bridges pat your back and leaves you to your devices. You sat at your desk for a while eyeing back and forth with Flip. When the clock struck midnight and the station was mostly empty you shed your badge and holster, relieving them to your locker. You’d been back on your feet for two minutes and you could feel Flip’s presence behind you. You sigh.

“I went against orders, I know. They catcalled me and I saw an opportunity. Won’t happen again.” You turn around and he pins you against the lockers between his arms. He towered over you. He was so large, everything about him was giant. You felt safe even though he was beyond angry.

“I know what you’re doing, rookie. Cut it out.” He snaps. You would’ve jumped had you not been totally mesmerized. Your eyes locked on his and you couldn’t help yourself. 

“What am I doing?” You cocked an eyebrow at him and drape your arms over his broad, strong shoulders. He steps closer to you almost closing the gap. 

“This shit isn’t working on me, baby. I’ll say it once more. Stay out of my head and let me pull the cases.” He pulls away from you and puts away his equipment as well. You walk away with a smile on your face and grab your car keys. You were going to have so much fun fucking with him. You wanted to tell him the case you had accidentally solved wasn’t an accident. It was a suspected homicide and the victim was your cousin. You knew everything already. Your cousin told you exactly who was after them and you merely gave the department clues to make an arrest. You didn’t tell them you were related to the VIC to spare tension or pity. You hardly talked to your cousin before their death, but you were the only person they had. Everyone else abandoned them for things out of their control. 

It still hurt deep down. You being the only one that cared about their death. You’d anonymously left money for their burial so no one would track you back to the station. You just didn’t want the pity so never mentioning it was your best bet. You wondered if telling Flip would mean he’d stop being a dick. You would give anything to be good friends with him and maybe see him smile at you. When you arrive home you slip into a gown and crawl into your warm bed. Tears slowly roll down your cheek. 

Guilt. 

You should’ve held a funeral for your cousin, but you knew no one would go. You made sure they were buried with their closest family members though, it was the least you could do. If the few people you had in your life avoided mentions of you after you passed you’d say you deserved it right now— hell— maybe you deserved worse. Morality was blurry for you a lot of the time, specifically with death. You didn’t know how to handle it. Sadness came and went like waves. Hopefully, you weren’t as bad a person as you felt. 

The next day at the station you were mentally drained and everyone could tell. You weren’t as cheerful as usual and you just sat at your desk glossing over files. You felt questioning eyes on you all morning. You allowed yourself to overthink yourself into a depressed rut the previous night and it wasn’t going well. You needed a hug and maybe a fucking drink, but you couldn’t drink so early. 

“Everything alright? Not as bright today, Y/N.” Jimmy stops at your desk, case file in hand. 

“Yeah, spent too long thinking last night. Just need to pull myself out of this.” You give him a half-smile as he hands you the file. 

“I hope you’ll be okay. Briefing in 10. Another quick case on your part, I bet.” He winks and walks away. You glance up at Flip who was hunched over his desk as you were. You took a second to admire how he had a seemingly endless supply of flannels and how his holster hugged his shoulders so tightly. He deserved to be worshipped and one day you were going to be the one to worship him. 

You pull yourself from your seat and head over to the briefing room. Shortly after you sat down, Flip walked in. Some other men joined shortly and you knew exactly what was happening. 

“Y/N, Phillip. Klan is planning on making an unwarranted attack on some locals and we can’t let it happen. Want you two to tackle this, I think you’ll make a good pair while dealing with them.” You nod and listen to the rest of the briefing. You have two locations and persons of interest. 

When you’re done and walking out of the room you stop Flip, he didn’t expect it and his eyes were gentle before he hardened his gaze. 

“I can do this if it’s too soon for you,” You offer. 

“Been a year since the big case, I’m just fine you’re not getting rid of me.” Your heart drops, it wasn’t your day to fight back. 

“Okay, I just know I wouldn’t want on a case that was too personal.” You mumble and walk away, intentionally bumping him. You needed to snap out of this episode if you were going to show promise on the case so you took a few breathers before heading out with Flip. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

It was an hour out to the given locations and the ride was almost dead silent if not been for the radio. Flip had a mixed taste in music. One second he’d be on Stevie Wonder or Elton John and the next it was Led Zeppelin or Aerosmith. The more you thought about it the more you enjoyed that about him. He’s a lot like you in more ways than one. You just wish you’d been off better at the start so maybe you’d be friends. 

You relax and enjoy the music no matter what plays, the window on your side down, and you quietly sang to yourself. Flip enjoyed listening to you sing even though he would deny it out loud. Your entire aura is kind and bright. You made people around you smile just by being around. 

“We’re nearly there. Don’t jump right into things. Remember, intel first.” This was the first time he wasn’t scolding you. You assume it's because a run-in with the klan again made him nervous, he couldn’t let a rookie get in his head. You hide your badge and zip up your jacket to hide your holster. When Flip parks he takes a deep breath. You can see him visibly shaking. 

“It’ll be okay.” You say, voice soft. He looks at you and for one damn second, you would have thought he smiled. He steps out of his truck with a thud and you follow behind. You’re both supposed to be pretending you’re visiting from another chapter and heard about the plans. You knew you’d have to play Flip’s sweet little housewife and you were all too ready for that. As you walked toward the group of men they turn their attention to you. 

“Y’all visiting? Heard about ya.” One of them says. Luckily no one who knew Flip was present. Flip nodded to them as they illustrate their plans to him. You stand by him and smile sweetly to everyone making sure you looked as pure as possible. 

“This your wife?” A taller man asks, taller than you but not as tall as Flip. He looked suspicious and scary, to say the least. 

“Yeah, isn’t she darling?” Flip intertwined his fingers with yours and god did the entire planet turn itself upside down just then. Your cheeks were red as you looked up at him and he smiled. He was faking like hell, you saw it in his eyes, but he smiled at you. You leaned up and kissed his cheek as the men continue discussing what they’re up to. You started shaking nervously and Flip gave your hand a tight squeeze either to get you to calm the hell down or reassure you. 

They were attempting to use explosives again. A group of minorities they didn’t care for were bothering them by just existing too close to them so they had to get rid of them, so they said. Back-up had stayed near in case you needed it and you knew then you would. You dismiss your back to the truck and call the back-up in. Once you’re back by Flip’s side you glance at each other and pull your guns making all the men back up against the building. As soon as your backup arrives one of them had already detonated the explosives nearby. The screams could be heard for miles and you might have cried had you not been knocked back. Flip was out cold and you couldn’t do anything but crawl to him. You felt angry. You should’ve been the one unconscious on the ground not him. Anyone but him really. 

You get to your feet as other officers tend to him. You point your gun at the men who were now on the ground and gestured for them to get up. Officers rush over and handcuff them while you take off toward the site of explosion and fire. It looked like everyone but one person made it. Out of the corner of your eyes, you notice someone run out into the heavy forest behind the building. You make a mental note of their gray hair and black outfit. 

One dead. They’re unrecognizable, but this was the job for a coroner, not you. Your heart felt heavy as you joined everyone around Flip. He was awake and had his hand on his head. Paramedics assured you both he’d be fine, might just have a minor headache. You try to hug him, but he shoves you away. 

“You keep jeopardizing cases and then get praised for finishing them, don’t fucking touch me and get in the truck.” He demands. You were mad at him for everything now really. It was initially fun, but he just kept hurting your feelings. This meant war. 

The ride back to the station was worse than your ride to the scene. No music this time. You had your knees to your chest and you hid your face most of the time. You were eager to get out and report to the Chief about what happened and about the mysterious person. 

As soon as he parked you were jumping out and rushing into the station. You dumped everything bit of information you had on the table for the Chief. 

“We need to find this mystery person so that’ll be your next job. Stay with Flip since he was there too. They have to be affiliated with the klan so we’ll keep a close eye on their redneck bar off the highway. Should anyone with a similar description show up, you’ll be the first to know,” Bridges explains. 

“Thank you, sir.” You exit his office and Flip is nowhere to be seen. As a matter of fact, you don't see him at all the rest of the day. 

* * *

  
  


Whoever your mystery man was is laying low. Nothing on the bar for days and even when you would patrol with Jimmy there was nothing. You’d seen Flip once since the accident. It’s been a week or so and Trapp told you both to leave the case open but put your priorities elsewhere. You admit you felt weird not being bullied by that large handsome lumberjack daily. You almost missed it even though you were pissed. 

You’d closed another case alone this time. Some kidnapping and you ended up in the right place at the right time. You almost questioned your luck, if maybe it was just good. Other officers had whispered rumors of Bridges wanting to promote you early which made you anxious. You’d turn down the offer as quickly as you got it, but if you heard then so did Flip. You wanted inside his head so bad. You wanted to know how he felt because he was so goddamn confusing all the time. You couldn’t even talk to him because he’d been avoiding you so well. 

You take a night off and go out with your only friend outside the police force. You’d not spoken to her in a month so you wanted to catch up. You meet her at a bar you visited occasionally, ordered a drink and told her everything.

“A rivalry between detectives? Wow.” She looks surprised. 

“He’s making it a rivalry. I’m doing my job. I do wish he’d stop being a dick though.” You groan. 

“Is he hot?” She asks with a grin. 

“What do you mean, “Is he hot?”. Of course, he’s hot. He’s like a giant bear in flannel. He’s so brooding on the outside, but his friends told me he’s a big softie.” You joke. All was true of course. 

“You haven’t been laid in forever, Y/N. You have to get some.” Your friend perks up as you go still. Dead in shock as you see Flip enter the bar. “What?” Your friend asks while following your gaze. 

“Uh.” You can’t get words out.

“Is that him? Oh my god. If you don't bang him I will.” She says. 

“You wouldn’t dare?” You snap your eyes to them. She's smiling wide. 

“I wouldn’t. You know that. Cops aren’t my type.” You watch Flip sit at the bar and you hide your face in your hands. You wanted to ask where he’s been or maybe even apologize. Before you can pull yourself out of your own head he’s gone. Walking out the door. 

“God. Work is going to be a nightmare as long as he hates me. I’ve never had anyone hate me so badly in my life. I wouldn’t take his job. I couldn’t do that he’s the best at the department.” You start blabbering clearly having had one too many drinks. “He held my hand that day we nearly got blown to pieces and I felt like my heart was going to crawl out of my throat. I had to kiss his cheek. It was a dream until he got knocked out, fuck.” 

Your friend stared at you for a second. “Sounds like a nightmare, sweetie.” She holds your hand as if to reassure you. 

“I need to go. I have to be in early tomorrow. Another serious case. Thanks for taking the time to come out with me.” You try to stand up but nearly fall over. 

“Oh no, we’ll go to my place for the night. I’ll drive you back for your car in the morning.” She catches you before you face plant the ground. You had always been a lightweight. You can’t hold alcohol for shit.

She finally lands you on their sofa after what felt like hours. You don’t remember much after that. 

You wake up to an alarm and the sun in your face. You don’t remember anything but you assumed you got hammered and had to be watched like the baby you are. You had a change of clothes next to you. Your favorite jeans and the only flannel you owned. You think about your friend who had to have run to your place and grabbed you an outfit for work. You rolled your eyes knowing exactly why they picked your only flannel which you’d intentionally never worn. You pull yourself up and grab your clothes, taking off to the shower. You take your time since you still had an hour before you needed to be at the station. You dreaded showing up probably twinning with the same prick that had been up your ass since you were moved to the detective’s department. You felt no remorse for him suddenly. He didn’t have to be a dick. You didn’t even threaten him, talk of the other officers just made him think you were out to get him. What kind of asshole assumed stuff without asking. 

You step out of the shower and dry your hair, pulling it back with a hair tie. You put on your jeans and undershirt taking a few seconds debating how to wear the red flannel you had in your hands. You decide to just put it on and button it most of the way. That should suffice. After exiting the bathroom your friend is standing there and shoving a warm coffee in your hand. 

“We need to get you to your car, get your ass in gear.” You forgot all about that as she reminded you. You were going to be late as hell. 

“Fuck. It didn’t even cross my mind.” You mutter and rush pulling on your combat boots.

“Maybe stop thinking about the sexy detective man for two seconds.” You roll your eyes at your friend’s words. You needed to stop, you knew it but he made you so fucking mad.

When you finally get back to the bar and your car, you see the lot filled with department vehicles and much to your dismay, Flip. You step out of your friend’s car and wave as they drive off. Trapp notices you and waves you over to where he was standing with Flip and the Chief. You take a deep breath and join them. 

“Around 2 am the bar was robbed and three people were shot. We’re looking for a gray-haired suspect. Witnesses here say the only facial features they noticed were this person had to be an older man, eyes were tired. He wore mostly black clothes.” Trapp runs the basics over you. 

“Sounds a bit familiar.” You say. Flip’s eyes meet yours and for once he didn’t look angry. He was playing mind games with you and you weren’t having it. That was your thing. You roll your eyes and him and go back to the conversation at hand. 

“You and Flip were both here last night so, unfortunately, you’re the only two we can trust with this and given the suspect having a connection to the case before— we know you hate each other, just get this shit done without fighting?” Bridges starts to scold you when you stop him.

“He’s the epitome of a cocksucking baby, but sure. I will make sure this gets done quickly and painlessly.” You felt Flip’s eyes on you. If looks could kill you would have been fifty feet under right then. You get dismissed to question witnesses. You almost forget you didn’t have your badge and gun until Flip shoves your things into your arms. 

“Don’t get shit faced the day before a case, rookie and if you want to see cocksucking I’ll fucking show you, don’t test me.” He still opens the door for you despite hating your guts. 

“I’d take you up on that if you weren’t such a bitch.” You retort back. 

You approach the bar owner with your pen and pad out. He looked shaken. You took note of the bullet holes on the bar and in the wall behind the man. There wasn’t one person there with a gun. There were way too many holes for one person. 

“Hey. If you’re ready can you tell me what happened last night?” You smile and ask. You hope being inviting will make the man less tense and more willing to tell you the truth. He settles against the bar and you pat his hand reassuringly. 

“Right after you and your friend left a group of odd-looking men came in. They all seemed to be klan affiliated wearing white power shirts and all. Asked us for your name, I didn’t know. I couldn’t tell them so they got aggressive. Pulled guns all five of them. They shot three of my best customers.” Your face goes blank as you write everything he’s saying. Flip came up beside you and crossed his arms. “I don’t know what they have with you or why they waited until you left, but I hope you stop them from doing anything else.”

“Can you tell me anything about the gray-haired man?” You ask. 

“Looked super tired and was coughing a lot. Balding almost too. I think they said his name was Damien, I couldn’t be certain though.” You thank him for his time and head back outside, most officers had cleared out by now. Trapp and Bridges are gone. The only people left were you, Flip, and some others cleaning up the mess made.

“Look—” You start to Flip.

“What,” He says with ruthlessness in his voice. 

“Never fucking mind, Zimmerman,” You throw your arms up, shaking your head as you get back in your car. You notice a slip of paper on your rearview mirror. You pull it off and read it. 

_Meet behind the bar off the highway. Come alone or you won’t walk away alive and we’ll have your Jewish friend._

You knew this couldn’t be good.


	3. Chapter 3

You drove back to the station lost so deep in your thoughts. What did the klan want with you? What did they want with Flip? Did they want revenge from last year and were trying to use you to get to him? How the hell was that supposed to work? Regardless of how this went down, you couldn’t tell him. Sure you apparently hate each other, but you wouldn’t put him in danger. Hell— you nearly cried seeing him knocked out. You knew over the past month you’d been falling for him no matter how mean he was to you. You knew there was more to him than some asshole scared of getting shown up. You wanted to know him like his friends did more than anything. 

You get out of your car and make a straight line for the Chief’s office with the slip of paper. You close the door behind you and drop it in front of him. 

“They want Flip. I don’t know why, but we can’t put him in danger again. I’m going to meet them alone. I’ll convince them to fuck off as long as I can have back up nearby.” You make your point to Bridges and he nods. 

“Yeah, I can’t lose my best detective. Get it done, rookie. We’ll make sure you have officers watching and waiting should you need them.” You feel relieved that he didn’t argue with you. It’s that very night they demanded you meet them. You went to your desk, shaking so badly you couldn’t hold a pen. You tried writing a full report of everything happening, but you can’t focus. For god's sake why were you so worried about a man that’s been bullying you? He didn’t care what happened to you. He could probably care less if you died tonight. If he knew. You lean back and shake your head. You didn’t even know if he had someone in his life for you to be crushing this hard. He never talked about it. He could have the sweetest girlfriend and you’d be a damn fool. 

* * *

  
  


Flip got up from his desk and went to the break room to join his friends for lunch. He lit up a cigarette and sat down with Jimmy and Ron. 

“This bitch is going to stress me until I’m bald.” He says taking a drag. 

“Why because she’s as good at her job as you? Or is there something more, Phillip?” Ron says as he takes a mouthful of his food. 

“I think he’s crushing.” Jimmy chuckles. 

“Okay yeah, I’ve wanted to bury my dick in her since she started here, but the Chief wanting to promote her?” Flip rolls his eyes. 

“There can be two of you,” Ron suggests. 

“There can’t be.” Flip takes another drag thinking about you. The way he faintly heard you calling for him after the explosion and the worry in your voice. He’d never had anyone be so concerned for him and he certainly didn’t deserve it from you. He’s been treating you like shit. The way you were so sweet when you first met him. He wanted to melt and _Oh god_ when you kissed him. He felt his soul leave his body and ascend. He swore you were a gift made just for him, but his job was all he had and he couldn’t let that go. He went home alone every single night with practically no one to keep him company when he needed and the one person who could be there for him, he was scaring away. 

“I doubt she’ll get promoted, but she’s been good to the team,” Ron adds. 

“She has. I know.” Flip says. 

“Then stop being a dick, Phillip.” Jimmy playfully pushes Flip’s shoulder. They all laugh and Flip thinks. He should be nicer. He wanted to push the fear aside and try. After laughing with his friends and going over cases for a few hours, he decides he needs to apologize to you. He expected you to still be at your desk or in the building at least, but you were nowhere to be found so he resorted to asking Bridges. 

“Chief, do you know where Y/N is? Been looking cant find her fine ass anywhere.” Flip says eagerly waiting for an answer. 

“Left an hour ago to handle part of the case. She needed to do it alone. She’ll be back.” He says and Flip’s expression goes from anxious to angry. 

“Alone my ass, where is she?” Flip demands. 

“The bar the klan occupies off the highway.” Bridges wasn’t one for keeping secrets. “I don’t suggest you go. She’s there to keep you out of danger.” 

“Me?” Flip stops his entire train of thought. 

“They left her a note in her car, threatened to hurt you if she didn’t show up.” He did owe you an apology. 

Flip stormed out and got in his truck. He needed to get to you and fast. 

* * *

  
  


You pulled up and got out of your car. There were at least four officers undercover hanging around the lot. You felt safer knowing that. It was getting late finally and swallowing every ounce of pride you had, you trailed around the back of the bar. You saw about 7 men standing around with either handguns or rifles. You knew what you were in for, but you couldn’t let anyone hurt Flip. There were many ways this could go. You’d convinced them to stop their shit, they’d shoot you, or you’d shoot them. There were no other possibilities and your nerves told you it would probably be one of the latter. 

“We thought you’d pussy out and we’d get to kill your little friend.” One of them rudely teases. 

“Haha, funny. What do you want from me?” You ask planting yourself in front of them all. 

“We just want to.. talk.” 

  
  


Flip was still speeding to hurry to your side. He felt so dumb for allowing some bullshit rivalry to go on so long it has put you in danger. It was forty minutes from the station and he had only just left, he was worried about something other than his job for the first time in nearly a month. The worst-case scenarios flooded his head. They were using you to lure him there or _god forbid_ you’d be dead when he arrived. 

  
  


“Oh you like the jew man, don’t you?” One of the men got closer to you than you’d like, grabbing you in areas you’d prefer them to keep away from. They’d been pressing you for information about Flip for an hour. You didn’t give, but the more you resist the more handsy they got. You weren’t sure when to call for your back up. Call it dumb, but you were scared. For the first time on a case, you were terrified. You didn’t want to compromise anything about Flip. You cared too much about that asshole to sell him out to racists. 

“And if I did?” You smack their hands away. You did. You did. You did. 

“Pretty lady like you shouldn’t be with a man like that.” You knew they were just fucking with you. 

Before you could say anything else you heard a gunshot and one of the men dropped to the group. Your vision went blurry from shock before you noticed Flip round the corner followed by a handful of other officers. You dropped to your knees as they put the men in handcuffs. Your head was spinning and you knew he was about to scream at you. You didn’t want that at all. Your ears were ringing and you were absolutely gone because of adrenaline. You were scared, surprised, and nervous. All overwhelming emotions to have while surrounded by men with guns. All you had wanted to do was keep Flip safe. You didn’t want him to relive anything over again. He’d gone through enough without your help. 

You feel a hand rub your back and you look over to see Flip. His expression softened and he was even smiling at you. 

“I think we need to talk when we get a chance.” He says and it made your nerves worse. You couldn’t tell if he was mad or not. You stood up and nodded to him before simply going to your car. As you drove back you thought about what to tell Bridges. Would he be mad as you or Flip? Did you even help anything by going? What if someone still hurt him. You mentally facepalm remembering he hates you beyond belief. He didn’t care how you felt. 

* * *

  
  


You’re sitting in Bridges’s office as he asked when you arrived, waiting for him to come back. You hear the door open and you try to compose yourself. 

“You did real good keeping them in place so we could arrest them. I want you top of the force. I'm offering you head detective.” You knew this was going to happen and your feelings about it didn’t change. 

“I can’t take that offer, sir. Phillip is your best detective. He shouldn’t be moved from his place and I certainly haven’t done enough to earn it. I’d also like to request a few days off, still shaken and could use some time alone.” You say confidently.

“Alright. If you insist. Three days. I better see you back bere ready to get more shit done after your break.” He dismisses you. You open the door to Flip and Jimmy standing right outside. They were listening and Flip looked so damn lost. He starts to say something before you waved him off.

“I don’t care about how right you are. I didn’t take your job, happy? Leave me alone.” You were too scared to talk to him. You shed your equipment to your locker and head home. You needed to think. You still felt disgusting from those men touching you. 

When you walk in your door you sigh immediately. You felt safe for once in a week. You could relax, think, and enjoy yourself even though your mind was not leaving Phillip. 

* * *

  
  


He thought about you for the rest of the day. He felt like shit for making you feel so bad that you didn’t even want to hear what he had to say. Ever since the first day you were recruited he watched you. The boys knew he had eyes for you. He talked about how he would approach you when they went out, he said he wanted to get to know you, he was whipped until the rumors started. Something scared him about losing his only constant. They would’ve moved him higher up probably but he was happy with his job and his friends. He didn’t want to go anywhere else. He knew his actions were unreasonable and he needed more than anything to let you know how sorry he was. You were nothing but kind to the people around you and you made Jimmy laugh more times than any of them could count. Nothing should’ve come before being nice to you as you had everyone else. He would pay for it, he knew that.

“She just told you to fuck off, Flip,” Jimmy says. 

“I deserve it, don’t I? Jimmy, I’ve been an asshole. I wouldn’t blame her if she never wanted to speak to me again.” Flip starts as they walk to the break room. “I let my job turn me into a dick. You know I hardly have anyone anymore. She could’ve been someone.”

“You’re a detective, Flip. Get her address and go apologize.” Jimmy shoves Flip back toward the door playfully. 

“Alright.” He lights a cigarette, sheds his holster, and pulls his keys out of his pocket. 

“Get your girl.” Ron encourages as he enters the room. 

You had taken a long hot shower and relaxed. You still thought about him. You thought maybe you were too harsh back at the station. Maybe he was going to say something nice? Regret settled in your gut as you wrapped a towel around your body and walked out to your sitting room and turned on your radio. ‘Young Americans’ immediately flooded your house and you vibed with it. Something about David Bowie always made you cheerful. You sat on the sofa and crossed your legs, not caring that you were still in just a towel. You felt happier than you had the past week for just a while. You grabbed a file from your side table and shape your nails. They weren’t super long, but just long enough to be useful every day. Opening mail, aluminum tops on containers, the basic shit. You sat so long that your mind started slipping back to Flip. You groan ready to yell when there’s a knock on your door. You sit for a second debating on even getting up and just waiting for whoever it was to go away. What if it was someone trying to hurt you though? 

You pull the gun you keep under the sofa out and turn the safety off. Slowly you make your way to the door and look out the peephole. 

  
_Flip_ . You sigh. What did _he_ want?


	4. Chapter 4

You put the gun down and leaned against the door as he knocks louder, beginning to talk.

“Look I know I have been a grade a dick to you since you were added to the team and I’m sorry. I was afraid of losing my job. I know I would have been moved higher up, but work is my only constant, Y/N. Change scares me. You would make a great head detective. You’re so good at what you do and we’re so much alike. Please just open the door and let me talk to you. I want to make it up to you—“ 

You already had tears streaming down your face as you swung open the door and pulled him in. Your hands held on tight to his plaid jacket as you kissed him as hard as you could. You were still crying your eyes out of course, but that wasn’t stopping you from tasting him. He lifted you from the floor and held you against the door while he sucked on your tongue. 

“Tell me more, Zimmerman.” You pull away for a split second to tell him. He moans into your mouth and starts between breaths.

“I’ve had my eyes on you since you were recruited. I didn’t intend to be so goddamn mean,” He moves you to the couch and hovers you. Your towel had mostly fallen off now, only covering your lower half. “I don't have many people in my life,”

He dips his head down to your neck leaving gentle kisses all the way to your collarbones. You let out a soft moan as he scrapes his teeth against your skin. 

“My work friends, that’s all. I go home alone every single night, baby. I wanted to get close with you and when I started acting out of fear I didn’t think it would scare you. I’m so sorry.” He repeats it. Over and over. Sorry as he lets his hands glide to your chest. His lips attack one nipple while his fingers give attention to the other. You’re moaning uncontrollably now. He’s grinding his clothed crotch against you for any kind of relief he could get.

“Zimmerman—” He cuts you off with his lips. 

“God when you call me that it’s so hot. How was I supposed to stay serious at the station when you say my name like that?” His voice was so deep in your ear as he pulls the towel off of you and positions you on the sofa. He drapes your legs over his shoulders and shoves his tongue directly into you without warning. You scream and try closing your legs as a reflex, but his shoulders stop you. 

“Tell me it’s okay, please. Tell me you don't hate me.” Flip begs as his tongue plays in your folds. You were already seeing stars. He was doing magic and for someone who never mentioned affairs, he was doing a damn good job. 

“I don’t hate you.” Your moans gradually getting louder as you grab a fistful of his pitch-black hair. “You fascinate me. You’re so brooding on the surface and your friends would tell me,” You pause as you feel your orgasm closing in. Flip made good work of your clit giving it even attention between tongue fucking you and teasing. You’d never come at the hands of anyone so quickly. 

“Keep talking.” He demands as he pushes two fingers inside you. You close your eyes tight as you feel him filling you up with just his fingers. You weren’t sure you were ready for what else he had for you. 

“Your friends would tell me you’re a sweetheart and so much like me— fuck. Flip.” He hums at your reaction. His finger gliding against your walls, hitting your g-spot. He slowly draws out your orgasm as you twist under his arms.

“Come all over my fingers, baby.” Your walls clench around his digits as you hit your release. You came harder than you ever had for anyone. He pumps in and out of you slowly letting you come down from your high. 

“Nobody. I mean no one has ever given me an orgasm that good.” You’re panting as he sits back, looking you up and down. His fingers were still coated in your juices, but he didn’t mind. 

“That’s not the first you’re having tonight. I’m going to make up all the hours I made you miserable.” He leans over you and kisses your cheek.

“Remember when I kissed you that day? My heart was racing even though I thought you hated me. Seeing you unconscious too; my heart shattered. I’ve been falling for you since day one, Zimmerman.” You hold his face and stare into his eyes that are glistening now. “Has anyone ever mentioned your eyes are stunning?” You ask him. 

“Not before now.” He kisses you all over your face. You giggle as he lifts you from the sofa into his arms. “Bedroom?” You point him in the right direction. He nudges open your bedroom door and tosses your baked body onto the bed. 

“This isn’t fair.” You frown. He drops his jacket and pulls off his shirt. You perk up, but he doesn’t go any further. He just crawls onto the bed and attaches his lips to yours. Your hands explore his chest and stomach feeling every muscle he had. He wasn’t ripped but had just enough to be nice to stare at. For a man who never went out, it was a surprise. He closes the gap between your bodies and grinds against you more. The fabric of his jeans causing a pleasurable pain. Your hands rush to his belt as he leaves kisses down your chest. You smoothly unbuckle it and pulled it out of his belt loops with one swift motion. You wrap your legs around his waist as you pry open his jeans and slip your hand into his boxers. He gasps as you stroke him. He is bigger than you’d initially thought. He’s straining against his jeans so you help him relieve himself of them. He wiggles out of his jeans and tosses them aside followed by his boxers. His cock flat against his stomach you had to stop and stare. Your mouth-watering at the sight. 

“The other day,” Flip starts as he lines himself up with you. You wrap your arms around his neck and moan as he slowly pushes himself in. He was so big he couldn’t fit himself in entirely at first. You felt him glide against every ridge inside of you as he thrust. “The boys called me out— said they knew I was interested in you.” He sets his pace slow and worships you with his mouth. 

“Y-yeah?” You moan and find your hands in his hair once again, pulling as he got rougher. 

“I told them I’ve always wanted to bury my cock so deep inside you.” You felt his voice in your chest. He was still going slow so you’d adjust to him but he was getting rough. His thrusts slamming into your walls and he’d pull back out ever so slowly before repeating himself. 

“ _God_ . Oh my _god_.” Your vision was blurring again as you feel your second orgasm coming. 

“Say my name again,” Flip begs.

“Zimmerman. Please harder.” You plea and he listens. His pace faster and his finally filling you to the hilt. 

“I cannot explain how sexy it is to have you moan my last name.” He groans softly as he roughly fills you. Shoving himself all the way in and going still long enough to kiss you. He tasted like cigarettes and pure sex. “Keep going. Please I’ll fill you so full just keep saying my name.” 

You oblige him and scream his name as loud as you could. He’s practically pounding into you and you could tell he was getting close. You were trembling, so close yourself. He rubs circles around your clit as you start clenching around him. He was panting and sweating, his sweat dripping onto your shoulder as he fucked you straight into your second orgasm. You tighten your arms around him and pulled him close. He continued thrusting as hard as he could until he hit his high. His hips stuttering as he pushed into you, filling you fully. 

“Holy fuck,” He pulls out and watches his come spilled out of you. “Beautiful.” 

You sit up and kiss him gently. You kiss his lips, his cheeks, his nose, and his forehead. He gets up and finds the bathroom, returning with warm wet cloth. He gently cleans you up and you both sit in the center of the bed, admiring one another. 

“We should’ve tried angry sex.” You suggest. 

“I’d have fucked you in the car that day had I not been trying to focus.” He laughs and lights a cigarette, offering you a drag. You shake your head. 

“Not a smoker.” You say. He shrugs and takes a drag. “Remember the case I solved by chance,” You ask him.

“Yeah. I swear I didn’t mean what I said.” He says eagerly. 

“The victim was family. I was all he had. Told me who was after him because he knew he was in trouble. I still feel like shit for hiding it. I just don't want pity.” You spill everything to him about your cousin and how you had cried all night one night after thinking too much. “If I’d have died before you intervened in the case, I’d believe I deserved it.” 

“You wouldn’t deserve anything like that. You can’t fault yourself for dealing with things differently than others. You’re perfectly fine.” Flip pulled you into his lap and started kissing you as much as he could. He made you feel so damn secure and safe. You could let go of your worries while in his arms. It was heavenly. 

“I love you,” Flip says in a whisper. Your heart skips a beat as you make eye contact with him. 

“I love you too. I want to be here for you. Neither of us has anyone and if you wouldn’t mind working with your girlfriend every single day, I’d be more than honored to be yours.” Flip smiles and kisses your head. 

“You were mine from the second I put my tongue inside you,” He laughs and you playfully push him over, slipping out of your bed. “I forgot I’m still technically on the clock.”

You start pulling on your pajamas and roll your eyes. Typical Flip. 

“They’ll be alright without you until tomorrow, right?” You sit back on his lap as he sat there still naked. You just wrapped your arms around him and rested your head on his shoulder. You could sleep in a comfortable silence with him. He reached for the phone and called the station saying he was taking the rest of the night off. He laid you down and reached off the bed for his boxer shorts, pulling them back on before pulling you close and listening to you breathe. You were out cold soon after he’d covered your bodies in blankets. He wished all of this could’ve happened sooner and still blamed himself for being a dick. 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles, cuddling you tight knowing you couldn’t hear him.

* * *

  
  
  


You wake up to the sun barely rising, a faint shade of blue pooling in from the window next to your bed. You sit up noticing Flip was no longer by your side. You sigh wondering if you dreamed the whole thing until you hear your toilet flush. Flip steps out adjusting himself in his boxers.

“Sorry, baby. Had to piss.” He scoots back into bed next to you and kisses your cheek. “I’m not going anywhere. At least until seven. Still have to work.”

“Thought I dreamt everything for a second, you dick.” You joke.

“Hey now, couldn’t help I had to pee.” You kiss him. Over and over. 

“I couldn’t get used to this if I tried.” He laughs against your lips. You meant it though. After everything. How would you get used to him being yours?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! im sorry its short, its my first decent fic? like a long oneshot or something? if you want more please let me know and i might write a second part!


End file.
